


Not For Her

by Merfilly



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mulan sometimes lingers near the lessons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Not For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightbird (snarky_panda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/gifts).



> Prompt - M, for musical

"A flute detracts from your beauty, drums are not appropriate for women, but this," and the social adviser held up the _liuyeqin_ , "can be played with modest movements of the hands.

Mulan lingered in the doorway as these girls were educated in the ways of being modest as well as entertaining. She eyed the instrument, wondering if she could find reason to stay here in the palace long enough to learn it.

She then shook her head, moving on. As the champion of the people, she did not have time for such pastimes. 

Her choice rippled even now with responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
